Friends Are Friends Forever
by suza
Summary: The war against Voldemort is about to come to an end. What is going through Harry’s mind as he says goodbye?


**Author's Notes**: Contains spoilers for all the books up to and including _Order of the Phoenix_.

I wrote this while listening to the song "Friends Are Friends Forever" (hence the title) and then I continued listening to sad songs so I guess that's why this fic might be a little depressing. ;;- I hope you enjoy though… any comments and constructive criticisms would be appreciated. This is my first fic so please be kind. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all affiliated characters do not belong to me. Ms. J.K. Rowling has lovingly created them and they belong to her. I am only using them for the time being to satisfy my plot bunnies who are running rampantly through my mind.

**Summary**: The war against Voldemort is about to come to an end. What is going through Harry's mind as he says goodbye?

_Friends are friends forever_

_If the Lord is Lord of them_

_And a friend will not say never_

_'Cause the welcome will not end_

_Though it's hard to let you go_

_In the Father's hands we know_

_That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends_

Harry's scar began pulsing again, with more pain than ever, and he knew that it was time.

He looked around the office, at all the people gathered there. They had been through so much for him and he couldn't bear the thought that he would never see them again. His eyes rested on Dumbledore's and he knew the old wizard had heard what he was thinking. The wise blue eyes stared back into Harry's own with such sadness that Harry felt tears well up. He stood abruptly and pushed his sorrow away. He couldn't show any weakness to Voldemort. He knew the Dark Lord would pounce at the slightest faltering on Harry's part. This was what he had been training for. This was what people had died for. To give him a chance to live and avenge them. He wouldn't let them down. Not again. Cedric came to Harry's mind and he smiled with regret. He would join his once schoolmate soon.

"Harry?" said Hermione.

"It's time," he replied softly.

Hermione then did what he couldn't. She burst out into tears. She hastily brushed them away and looked up resolutely. "I'm sorry – "

Harry shook his head. "No apologies." He walked over to Hermione and looking down at her, gently wiped a stray tear away. His eyes lingered on Hermione's, knowing that she was an angel sent from heaven. She and Ron were perfect for each other. Lifting her hand to his lips, Harry bent slightly and kissed her fingers. With his eyes still locked with hers, he slipped a note to her secretly.

With a smile that was reminiscent of his once-playful one, he turned to the others. The Weasleys stood there, each with an unaccustomed grimness to their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held their arms out to Harry and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," said Harry in a trembling voice. "I – I never would have made it this far without your help."

Mrs. Weasley choked back a sob. "Harry, you're such a silly boy. You're part of the family; how could you expect us to treat you any different?"

Harry gave a strangled laugh at that. "I'm sorry for not being as well behaved as I could have been."

"You never tried to blow up a toilet, my boy, that's well behaved enough," said Mr. Weasley.

"It was a souvenir," protested Fred.

"A memento of the lovely school," added George.

Harry really laughed at that. He turned to the twins. "Thanks for always having a laugh ready you two. I'm sure Hogwarts misses you guys." A loud cough sounded behind Harry. He gave the two a hug and then turned to Ginny.

Harry smiled affectionately at the younger girl. "Make sure you keep an eye on Neville ok? He's been a lot better since you two got together, but he needs you," Harry teased as he watched the other boy blush.

"But seriously Neville, you've become a formidable wizard. I don't think there's really anyone who can stand against you. I'm proud to have you as my friend."

This caused Neville to blush harder and he pulled Harry into a quick hug. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for always sticking up for me. We'll kick their arses Harry, wait and see."

Harry nodded and turned to Ginny.

She smile tremulously and gave Harry something wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this?"

"Open it," she said quietly.

Harry opened the package and discovered a necklace. He looked from it to Ginny.

"It's a protection amulet. Ron, Hermione, Neville and I have been working on it since the summer holidays. We took some of the most powerful protection spells and combined them to make our own special one. We were going to give it you as a graduation present, but…"

Harry nodded in understanding. His graduation was tomorrow, but Voldemort wouldn't even give him that.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

Ginny blushed but she hugged Harry tightly. When she stepped aside, Harry was faced with one of his first ever friends in his life. Ron had accepted him for who he was, as Harry, not just as the Boy-Who-Lived.

The two friends faced each other, neither one knowing what to say. Harry would have given anything to be able to have stood there with his best friend forever. But time was running short. Before Harry could do anything however, Ron had Harry enveloped in a hug.

Harry's eyes closed as he embraced his friend. Like with Hermione, words raced through his mind, but he couldn't form anything to encompass all he wanted to say to Ron. He settled for chuckling.

Ron released Harry and gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Seven years Ron. We've been friends for seven years but I feel like I've known you forever."

Ron laughed. "Same here mate. And we'll have many more years together," he said firmly. His stern tone was belied by the wetness in his eyes. "Remember, we still have to graduate and then go play for England."

Harry smiled as he remembered the pact he and Ron made. The two of them would graduate with honors, right behind Hermione and then they would try out for England's Quidditch team. It broke Harry's heart that he would have to break their pact, but he only said, "Take care of Hermione."

"Well, she's a handful so I'm going to need your help." Hermione made an indignant noise at this, but the point got across.

Harry bowed his head in the face of Ron's determination. "I'll do my best." It was all Harry could promise, but his friends understood and they accepted that.

With one more hug, Harry turned to the rest of the people in the room.

Remus stood next to Dumbledore's desk, the last remaining member of the infamous Marauders. His ex-Professor's eyes were as weary as they always were, but today, there was a glint of furious energy in them. He couldn't help the tremble in his lips as he stood there. This man had been through so much out of love for him. Harry tried, but he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Remus rushed to Harry and pulled him into his arms.

"Shh, Harry, what are you crying for? There's no need to cry!" Remus realized his words were useless as he felt tears leaking from his own eyes. He settled for holding Harry firmly to him. Not for the first time, Remus felt anger bubbling up within him. Why? Why did Harry have to be the one to face Voldemort? There was a whole world of competent wizards out there and they had to send a young man – no, a child, to fight their war? It wasn't fair.

"No, it isn't fair," echoed Dumbledore. "But he is the only one who can defeat him. Even if we were to send every wizard in the world to fight Voldemort, they wouldn't be able to completely destroy him. And unless he is completely destroyed, he will just keep coming back. We need to end this."

At Dumbledore's words, Remus sighed. He knew that. They had gone through this a thousand times before. But it still wasn't fair. Harry had already suffered enough.

"I'll be all right," whispered Harry bravely into Remus's ear. "We still have to plan a master prank for Fred and George. For Sirius."

Remus smiled at that. "I remember." In a more somber tone, he said, "Harry, you're more than ready for this. We've taught you everything we possible could and you've done excellent. You know that. You are as prepared as you'll ever be, but remember to be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." As the time was shortening, Harry had started to become nervous but felt relief flood through him at Remus's confidence in his abilities and his love. "I won't let you everyone down," he said with determination.

"That's the spirit Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "You really have done brilliant on everything, and Remus is right. There isn't anything else we can teach you. You can do it Harry."

Harry nodded again. Lastly, he turned to Professor Dumbledore. This was really it. What they had been anticipating for years was finally about to come to pass. His final confrontation with Voldemort. Today, one of them would die, possibly the both of them would. Everyone knew that but Dumbledore was the only one who would even acknowledge the possibility. A few days before, Harry had gone to Dumbledore's office.

Begin Flashback

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise. Care for some tea?"

"No sir. I came for your help."

"Oh? And what can I do for you?" Dumbledore sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same.

"Voldemort is going to attack soon. I – I wanted everything to be settled before then."

Dumbledore leaned forward and placed his chin on top of his folded hands. The twinkling mirth had gone from his eyes.

Harry cleared his throat and continued before he lost it and broke down. "I finished my will last night and I wanted to leave it with you. Everything listed in it can be found in my room, mostly in my trunk. I really don't have much to leave to everyone, but whatever I have has been divided up in the will. Will you," Harry's voice broke and he had to swallow a couple of time before he could continue. "Will you be the executor of my will if I…" Harry couldn't continue this time and he drifted off.

"Yes, I will, Harry." Dumbledore took the rolled parchment and carefully placed it into his cabinet. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, just one more thing." Harry pulled out a book from inside his cloak and stared down at it. "This is my diary. I've been keeping it since my fifth year and it's got a lot of random things inside it. At the end, I've written some letters to people. Could you make sure that they get them and that no reporter gets their hands on the diary? I don't care if you guys, the Order I mean, reads this, but I don't want it to become a source of rumors."

Dumbledore nodded kindly. "You have my solemn promise Harry."

Harry smiled in relief. That was the last thing he needed to take care of. There was nothing left undone, nothing between him and Voldemort anymore. All he needed now was Voldemort to make his move. Then the infernal war would finally come to an end.

End Flashback

Harry smiled at Dumbledore's slight nod. He remembered his promise to Harry. Good. Harry looked at the man who stood on the right of Dumbledore. Hagrid stood there, looking like a statue. Hagrid had been like a father to Harry. He was the first person who had ever shown Harry any kindness. Hagrid stepped around the desk and picked Harry up in a gigantic hug. Harry laughed.

"I need to stay attached Hagrid."

Hagrid held on for one moment longer before putting Harry back down. "You show him some love from Hogwarts, all right?"

Everyone laughed at that. Harry would show Voldemort their sentiments all right, but love wasn't one of them.

Lastly, Harry turned to look at the man standing on the other side of Dumbledore. Professor Snape. Not too surprisingly, there was still hostility between the two, but it wasn't hatred as they had thought of each other. Their personalities were just different and there would always friction between them, but they could work together peacefully. Sometimes.

Harry looked at his professor and realized that he had actually enjoyed their many lessons. Once he realized that he didn't hate his professor and that his professor didn't hate him, he finally began to pay attention and learned to appreciate the art of potion making. It still wasn't his favorite subject, but it also was no longer his worst. In a pouch attached to his belt were a few vials of antidotes and other potions just in case Voldemort tried anything of that sort.

Harry stuck out his hand to Professor Snape. The older man smiled and took Harry's hand. He then surprised everyone by pulling Harry into a hug as well.

"Remember everything we've taught you Harry. You are an extremely intelligent person who does well not only in school, but in practical matters as well. Trust your instinct Harry. It may save you."

Harry nodded, committing Professor Snape's words to memory. "I will Professor. Thank you."

He grabbed his cloak from his chair and fastened it around him. He looked around once more at the members of the Order of the Phoenix, his friends, before turning and leaving the office.


End file.
